Love Worth Having
by newbienovelistRD
Summary: When Rachel and Rook have an argument, they fear their relationship could be over!


**A request for my good friend, GoldGuardian2418. Enjoy!**

* * *

Rachel gasped with happiness to see her beloved Rook come into the house.

But he didn't look as excited as she was. In fact, Rook didn't look happy at all.

"Welcome home, baby!" Rachel said, throwing her arms around Rook.

"Yes, hello, dear," Rook said, somewhat casual.

Rachel looked at him. "What's the matter, Rook? You seem so sad..."

"I'm fine." Rook told her.

"Are you sure? Cause you look so-"

"Rachel, I'm fine!" Rook said, quite loud and harsh.

A bit shocked at his words, but Rachel tried to soothe him. "If you feel uneasy, perhaps you and I can have a nice, relaxing evening togeth-"

"Rachel!" Rook shouted, startling her. "I do not have time for this!"

When Rook saw the hurt look on Rachel's face, followed by the tears welling up in her eyes, Rook began to feel regret.

"Rachel-"

But Rachel ran off before he can apologize. Angry at himself for making Rachel cry, Rook stomped out the door and goes back to work.

* * *

After a long, exhausting night, Rook returns to the mansion. He pulled into the driveway and looked up at the old, spooky mansion.

Rook stared at the mansion, then the image of Rachel's heartbroken face came into his mind.

The Plumber dipped his head in sadness. He had just crushed his love's fine spirit and was certain Rachel doesn't want to see him, so he decided to sleep in his Proto-Truk for the night.

Inside the mansion, Rachel was talking to Frankenstrike.

"And he just yelled at me!" Rachel said with a sob. "I don't know what I did wrong!" She started to cry.

The Franken-alien patted Rachel's back. "Rachel, you haven't done anything wrong." he said. "There have been a lot of missions piling up and with Rook as a Magister, that means he works twice as hard as he used to, which is why he was working so much. Rook once me this and that it would hurt him dearly if he ever made you cry. The last thing he would want is to make you cry. We all know he's not that kind of person."

Rachel knew Frankenstrike was right. Rook would never hurt her feelings on purpose.

"It's not too late to set things right." Frankenstrike told her. "Go find that boy."

Rachel nodded, she couldn't agree more.

Rachel went off to find Rook. But she looked in every room in every wing of the mansion, he was nowhere to be found.

"Oh, no! Where could he be?!" Rachel began to panic. "I hope I didn't make him feel bad and he ran away!"

Just as Rachel was about to call the Plumbers and round up a search party, she looked out the window and saw the Proto-Truk parked outside.

Acting on a hunch, she went outside.

Rachel came to the back of Rook's van and quietly opened the back doors. And there she found Rook, sleeping on the floor of the truck.

Rachel was elated to see him safe and sound. But she noticed that he has a worried look on his face as he slept. She watched Rook toss and turn, muttering words, all of them saying,

"Rachel..."

Rachel came over to him and nudged him. "Rook." she said softly. "Wake up."

Rook began to stir. He opened his eyes and saw Rachel smiling at him, but he looked sad and rolled on his side.

"Rook, do you want to talk?" Rachel suggested.

After a moment of just being quiet, Rook spoke. I'm sorry, Rachel. I didn't mean to...to..."

"I'm sorry too." Rachel said.

"No, you have nothing to be sorry for," Rook responded.

"Babe, it takes two to make an argument. So I'm as much in the wrong as you are. I had been too quick to speak and not listen to you."

Rook suddenly held her tightly. "I shouldn't have said that to you!" His voice was shaking. "So you...still want me?"

He anticipated her answer.

Rachel looked to him, held his face in her hand and smiled. "Of course, I would never break up with you after a silly argument. Every couple has their disagreements. But love, true, powerful mind-blowing love always soothes things out, especially when both parties are remorseful of their actions."

Realizing she speaks the truth, Rook nods and holds her. The two began kissing deeply, they kissed and returned their kisses with the very same love Rachel spoke of. No argument was worth giving up the ones you love the most.

"I love you, Rook." Rachel said.

"I love you too." Rook picked her up in his arms. "Let us go inside." saying she loves him. He says he loves her too and she tells him to come inside the house.

The two lovers returned to the mansion and went to Rook's bedroom. They laid next to each other on the bed, looking at each other lovingly. Just seeing each other's faces soothed them, their troubles slowly fading from memory.

"You really are the man of my dreams, Rook." said Rachel.

"And you are the love of my life, Rachel." Rook took her hand. "I cannot think of no other human like you. Truly you are one of a kind." He reached out and ran his furry hand down her cheek. When his touch softly grazed her neck, she squirmed.

Rook saw the little smile on her face. "Oh, it seems we have a spot to tickle." He began tickling her neck.

"Heeheehee! Rook! Stop it!" Rachel giggled.

"Cootchie, cootchie!" Rook teased, tickling her neck with both hands.

Rachel laughed and squirmed as she tried to get away. But Rook skillfully pinned her down. "Ah, ah, ah." He pulled up her shirt and began tickling her stomach with his fuzzy fingertips.

Rachel broke out in ticklish laughter. "Ahahahahahahahahahahahaha! Stop it!"

"You know you love it." Rook teased.

But Rachel fought back and her hands reached out and tickled Rook's stomach. Now Rook was the one laughing.

"Hahahahahahahahaha! Rahahachel! Ahahahahahahahaha!"

Rachel laughed hearing him laugh. "Tickle, tickle, tickle!"

The two lovebirds tickled and giggled all over the bed. They felt their love rekindle with every laugh.

Finally, the two stopped, holding each other.

"We always know how to make each other happy." Rachel said lovingly.

Rook smiled and gave her a kiss on the forehead. "We certainly do."

* * *

 **I hope you liked it, Goldie! I'm going back to my request break!**


End file.
